Angel
__TOC__ Stats Appearance In their true forms, an Angel's for is incomprehensible and appears only as a blinding light. Because of that unholy beings and creatures are killed and burned alive if they're in the same area with a true form angel. Due to their forms being so dangerous, Angels choose vessels or choose to take on a more mortal appearance. There are no strict appearance requirements for angels. An angel can also choose to keep their wings hidden, which is the most common in non-magical communities or keep them exposed while they're in completely magical communities. You can tell an Angel's purity by the colour of their wings. Pure white wings mean they are uncorrupted and are the purest that they can be. The scale for corruption starts from pure white to black. The darker the wings the more corrupted an Angel is. The lower half of the scale typically means that the Angel will soon fall. Some Angels, however, can stay at the upper half of the scale and still live a mostly normal Angelic life, to some Angels anyway. Angels who exhibit the lower half of corruption are typically shunned and are cast out. Physiology Diet Angels don't have to eat or drink nor do they usually have the urge or want to do so. Some Angels, if they've fallen or gotten close to mortals have gained enjoyment of eating and some enjoy it so much that they do it often. Angels can eat anything humans can eat with no issues. Senses Angels have a heightened sense of perception. As such they have the innate ability to sense other Angels, Demons and even some magic users, within a 5-mile area. Limitations * Angels are easily corrupted by sin and Demons and have to be careful being around them. * Angels are typically bound to their Virtue and have a very difficult time reaching outside of that virtue and seeing things differently. * Angels are very disconnected from the world and mortals and therefore have difficulty understanding the reasoning behind many things unless it's very basic or technical. Racial Abilities Heal Costs: 5 Miracle Points Learned at level 1, the ability to heal creatures and people. The ability requires 5 Miracle Points to use. The fewer the points the less effective the ability. If an Angel attempts to heal an unholy creature it will cause damage instead of healing them. Damage can range depending on how heavy the intent. Heal can be used as an attack against unholy creatures. Heal Miracle Point Chart: Holy Costs: '5 Miracle Points Learned at level 2, Holy is one of two main attacks an Angel has. This ability costs 5 Miracle Points and only affects unholy creatures and those touched by unholy energy. Unholy creatures take more damage than those touched by unholy energy. ''Demonmancers equal damage as unholy creatures. '''Holy Miracle Point Chart: Purify Costs: '''15 Miracle Points Learned at level 3, the ability requires 15 Miracle Points to use. It is a lesser form of the ability, Smite, which allows the Angel to purify creatures, people, objects and areas. This ability works on a DC of 10+WIS+LVL to cleanse the target. Target takes half damage if the DC is passed. Smite '''Costs: 100 Miracle Points Learned at level 6, the ability requires a full bar of 100 Miracle Points to use, however, the Angel will be fatigued for 1d4 days. The ability allows the Angel to purify creatures, people, objects and areas. Smite has a 15-foot diameter. Any unholy creature or those touched by unholy energy within the area are purified. Demons must beat a DC of 10+WIS+LVL to not be killed. If the demon bests the DC they then must succeed a WIS save to not be banished. Any demon banished takes 1d20 days to return from Inferus. Resurrection Costs: 200 Miracle Points Learned at level 10, Resurrection is one of the most powerful abilities an Angel has. As such, it is only available to be used when both Miracle Bars are full and the Angel has 200 Miracle Points. With it, they are able to bring a recently deceased creature or person back to life. The resurrection is only negated with GM Story Plot. If negated the GM decides if the Angel loses all Miracle Points or keeps them. Resurrection, when successful, grants the target full health and no negative effects unless otherwise stated by the GM. Combat Angels use a variety of weapons and divine magic. Much like the tales of olde, Angels have special weapons they can use. These weapons are made with Blessed Steel. This steel holds no danger to the wielder but can harm those struck by it. Unholy creatures and those touched by Unholy energy receive additional damage from the weapon when struck. If an unholy creature or someone with unholy energy touches the weapon they are burned and take 4d8 fire damage and 2d6 purify damage as a result. Blessed Sword Length: 35.4" A holy long sword made with Blessed Steel. Normal enemies take normal damage, however, any unholy creatures or those touched by unholy energy take additional damage. Blessed Dagger Length: '''12.4" A holy dagger made of Blessed Steel. It has the ability to damage as well as purify those struck by it. Unholy creatures and those touched by unholy energy take additional damage when struck. Blessed Spear '''Length: 8' The shaft of the spear is made of a type of Acacia Wood and tends to be unbreakable. The only known way to break the spear shaft is Blessed Steel. The spearhead itself is Blessed Steel. While unholy creatures and those touched by unholy energy can take hold of the spear's shaft without injury, the spearhead will still cause harm and additional damage if struck. Blessed Staff Length: '''6'-9' A long shaft of Acacia wood with 1' of Blessed Steel capping both ends. The staff is only able to be broken by other Blessed Weapons. Unholy creatures and those touched by unholy energy have the ability to wield the staff, however, they can be injured by the Blessed Steel as well as take additional damage from it. Blessed Bow '''Length: 5.5' A longbow made of Acacia wood and Blessed Steel. The arrows are made with the same materials with the addition of Angel Feathers as the arrow's fletchings. Any unholy creature or those touched by unholy energy take fire damage as well as purification damage. Angel Feathers An Angel Feather is either removed from or shed from an Angel's wing. They are able to purify a number of things including, objects, creatures and people. Once purified the unholy influence drops back down to 0. Angel Feathers can have unlimited uses or a number of uses depending on the rank of the Angel it comes from. Angelic Ranks Angels have the ability to use divine magic and are categorised by the Seven Heavenly Virtues. The virtue helps define their personality but doesn’t affect their abilities. There are five different sects of ranks for Angels, each having their own abilities and amount of magic: Virtues Virtues are the highest-ranking Angels. They have three pairs of large wings sprouting from their back and a single pair of small wings located just above their ears on their heads. The Seven Heavenly Virtues are as follows: Charity – Will, benevolence, generosity and sacrifice. Faith – Belief and optimism. Fortitude – Forbearance, strength and endurance. Hope – No despair and no giving up. Justice – Fairness and righteousness. Prudence – Ability to judge between actions. Temperance – Humility and equanimity. As the highest-ranking Angels, they care for the other Angels that fall beneath their virtues. Seraphim Seraphim are a rank below the Virtues and are characterised by the three pairs of wings on their backs. They are the officers that enforce the strict policies of the Angels themselves. They are also the ones that deal with Nephilim and any other ‘unnatural’ hybrids that they find. Archangel Archangels are more warriors than anything. They protect the other Angels from any dangers. They are the second most prevalent of all the ranks. Angel Angels are the most common of all the ranks. They’re the ones that travel the Earth and care for the people. They are most commonly found in churches and on holy grounds, helping those who go there. All Angels have abilities that they are able to use, though each ability takes Miracle Points. Miracle Points are points that can be earned as an Angel does good deeds. The more points the Angel has the more powerful their Holy Abilities are. The amount of Miracle Points earned is determined by how good the deed is and how heavy it weighs. Minor Inconveniences – 10 points Major Inconveniences – 20 points Life-Threatening – 30 points Friends and teammates do not count for Miracle Points. Fallen Fallen Angels are Angels that have lost their pure white wings by taking part in unholy acts or sinning. Their wings range from light grey to black depending on the severity of the crime they've committed. Fallen Angels can collect both Miracle Points and Unholy Points. The more Unholy Points a Fallen has, the more unholy energy they have and their wings become darker. Once a Fallen's wings are black it is likely that they will not return to their previous, brilliant white. Category:Race